


whisper sweetly

by askmeaboutmyoctopustheory



Series: Winterhawk Bingo [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: ASMR, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Archery, Bucky Barnes Has Panic Attacks, First Meetings, M/M, Social Media, Youtuber AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 15:56:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20176912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/askmeaboutmyoctopustheory/pseuds/askmeaboutmyoctopustheory
Summary: Clint is an ASMR youtuber, Bucky is a workout/parkour/wilderness youtuber who comes across Clint's channel on a sleepless night





	whisper sweetly

**Author's Note:**

> heyyyyy so this is a little piece i wrote up for winterhawk bingo square "modern clint/modern bucky" and i had a lot of fun with it
> 
> in which bucky is kinda casey neistat
> 
> find me on twit @_AMAMOT

Bucky was laying in bed, all too aware of the ticking of his clock as it neared 2am. He had been on edge all day, even shooting a video hadn’t soothed his anxiety and now he couldn’t stop his mind from racing. He had tried his relaxation breathing techniques, counting backwards from 100, systematically clenching and unclenching his muscles, yet nothing seemed to be relaxing him. He rolled over to text his old Army buddy on the West coast who would still be awake.

**Stevie you awake**

_ Yeah Buck. Can’t sleep? _ _   
_ __   
**Yeah. Even went parkouring with Sam today and it didn’t help. I’ve tried everything I know. **

Bucky’s phone buzzed a few times with Instagram notifications from Steve sending him a few posts.

**Are you sending me your weird whisper porn?**

_ It’s not porn Buck. Just give it a shot, this guy doesn’t do any roleplay stuff or anything. He’s got a YouTube Channel too so maybe you’ll see him at an event or something. _

Bucky chuckled a bit at that. Steve was supportive of his odd career path, but didn’t quite understand it. Truthfully Bucky didn’t really understand how his videos of him and sometimes a few others parkouring around Brooklyn had gone viral and gotten him a sizeable online following, but he was grateful that he had a job that allowed him as much freedom as content creation. 

He opened Instagram and saw what Steve had sent him. The first few were just shots of a man’s hands pressing onto slime with foam balls suspended into it. Bucky had to admit that he felt like the hairs on the back of his neck were suddenly raised, yet he felt oddly relaxed. He watched a few more of the same format, just the man’s hands pressing on something that made noise or popping bubble wrap or solving a rubiks cube.

Bucky was intrigued and he clicked onto the guy’s profile, to click on the link to his youtube channel, titled Hawkeye. His first thought in his now-sleepy brain was that the guy was  _ hot _ . He had messy blond hair and shoulders carved from marble. His channel name made no sense, but a lot of creators who had been on the platform for a while had weird screen names. Bucky clicked on a random video and curled into his pillow.

When he woke up a few hours later, his phone had the low battery warning popped up and one of Hawkeye’s videos was paused in the background. Bucky must’ve fallen asleep after all. He rolled over and plugged in his phone, clicking it off and rolling back to his sleep. He’d have to let Steve know that his suggestion worked.

  
  


Clint chuckled to himself when he saw the rapid succession of notifications on his phone. Someone had just subscribed to him on YouTube and followed him on Instagram and Twitter at the same time. It was pretty early in the morning, or late at night, depending on how fucked up your sleep schedule. Clint filmed most of his videos at night, since there was less background noise and he could get the most noises on his sensitive microphones. Since he was already distracted, he clicked on the profile that had just followed him on social medias. His settings were such that he didn’t get alerts for people with less than a certain amount of followers, so whoever just came across his content had to have some sort of audience.

The Winter Soldier, as he was called by his screen name and instagram handle, apparently was another YouTuber. He and Clint both had about a half million subscribers, no thing to slouch at. He did mostly did workout and stunt videos, with the occasional travel and wilderness survival type thing. And, christ, he was all dark and broody with long hair and stubble and a soft voice that wouldn’t be bad on Clint’s own channel. What had Clint been filming again? He sighed and turned his equipment off, too sidetracked to get anything done at this point.

\----

“That’s great Buck!” Steve’s voice was enthusiastic through the phone. “You’re a featured creator?”   
  
Bucky knew that Steve was politely asking him what the hell that meant while disguising it as enthusiasm. “Yeah, they want me to be on a panel of ‘niche creators’ for a session. I’m real excited, I haven’t been to VidCon in a long time. Not since I first started out.”   
  


“That’s great, Buck.” Steve said earnestly. “I’m happy for you!”

“Thanks Steve.”   
  
They chatted for a bit longer before hanging up and Bucky started typing out a tweet to alert his fans that he was going to be at the convention. The organizers had approached him the previous day and asked him to speak on a panel for creators who had content out of the ordinary. There were a couple others whose names he didn’t on the panel with him and it would be good to interact with his fans and peers. Bucky had gone to a convention when he was starting out on YouTube, but as the platform and conventions grew, he would get panicky and stressed with so many people

**Ironic Asshole @The_WinterSoldier**

**Hope to see you all at vidcon NY to prove I’m not a hermit after all! #VidCon **

**4.2k RT 17.4k Likes**

Clint was scrolling his phone on a lazy afternoon when he saw the tweet. That the Winter Soldier was going to be at the same convention he had just been asked to do a panel at. Clint had followed the other man back on socials, and watched a few of his videos out of curiosity. Logically, Clint had known that Winter Soldier was based in New York. His most-watched video was from the past winter when he had snowboarded through the snow covered streets hitching a ride on the back of the NYPD’s cars. But suddenly, knowing they would be at the same event was overwhelming.

Bucky frowned in confusion when he saw that Hawkeye had responded to his tweet saying they might see each other at the convention. They had never even interacted online outside of following each other. Bucky had been a bit embarrassed when Hawkeye had followed him back on his socials, realizing that the man had probably gotten an onslaught of notifications as Bucky watched his instagram videos on that long night. He wasn’t even really sure of Hawkeye’s real name but had watched him eat crunchy food into a microphone on multiple occasions. 

_ Reply to @The_WinterSoldier _

**The Amazing @Hawkeye**

**Maybe I’ll run into ya there! Love your vids dude!**

**5.1k RT 16.8k Likes**

The week before the convention, Bucky got his schedule for the event and all of the other guests and began to panic. He was just a random guy who jumped around on buildings and went camping in the middle of nowhere, not a talented artist or creator. This was why he didn’t go to conventions anymore, the stress was already getting to him. A second nature by now, he pulled up one of Hawkeyes videos to help him calm down. The most recent video on his channel was called “ASMaRchery” and the thumbnail showed him in an archer’s stance.

“Mornin’ you guys. Today I’m finally doing something a lot of you have requested since I mentioned that I did archery.” Hawkeye’s on-screen whispering voice began, a hyper sensitive mic clipped on his shirt. “I’ve rigged my bow up with mics and there’s one on the target as well. Let’s get started.”

Bucky was mesmerized, even more so than usual. Hawkeye had mentioned that he knew Tony Stark-a robotics engineer who had gotten his start making robots on YouTube- in previous videos, and he had gotten custom made clip-on binaural mics. Bucky could hear the tiny rustles of the fletching, the soft tick of the knocking onto the string. Hawkeye took a low breath and the bowstring stretched, the tension making a creaking noise into the mic and releasing with a soft exhale. The side-by-side view of the target showed the arrow coming onto the screen and landing with a soft  _ thud _ into the hay bale.

By the end of the video, Bucky had a situation on his hands. He had initially assumed that ASMR was a sex thing; that sometimes the wiring of satisfaction and carnal pleasure got sideways in your brain. But he had never experienced arousal from any of the videos he watched to relax. Until now, apparently. No way was it not going to be awkward possibly running into the guy after his voice and breathing had gotten him hard.

\-----

The weird thing about YouTube conventions was seeing people who you knew a lot of things about, yet didn’t know personally at all. Clint was mingling with other creators and fans on the con floor, getting ready to do his panel that afternoon. He was supposed to be talking about being a creator in an odd subculture on the platform, being joined by Bucky Barnes and Peter Parker, who frankly sounded more like comic book characters than real people. Maybe they were fake names. He was idly keeping a lookout for the Winter Soldier, if anything just to introduce himself and maybe set up a collab. The guy had a really nice voice and they had been DMing a bit since their twitter exchange. He also was hot as hell and had a cute white cat.

Clint’s fatal error was when he walked into the green room they had set up for the Niche Creators panel. He hadn’t really given much toward the Winter Soldier’s real name, but apparently he was on the same panel, looking way too good in a floral shirt and leather jacket. His smile was crooked as he was nodding along to a young kid that was talking with his hands. The kid noticed Clint first and his eyebrows shot up.

“Mr Barton! Hello, I’m Peter. Peter Parker.” He enthusiastically shook Clint’s hand.

“Hawkeye. Nice to-”   
  
“Oh we’re using made up names? I’m spider-man then.”

Clint and Bucky just laughed.

“So, I’m the Winter Soldier or well, Bucky. Just Bucky is fine.” Dammit he didn’t mean to word vomit. 

“Clint Barton.” Clint winked at him as they shook hands. “Sorry, I never learned your name until now.”   
  
“I didn’t either, so don’t worry.” Bucky’s laugh was like a music box. His voice was even nicer in person. 

Their panel went off without a hitch, the moderator asking thoughtful questions that they all had long answers to. Bucky learned that the Peter kid was a time lapser that did a lot of videos of spiders building webs.

“I don’t really know why it got so popular.” He laughed. “There’s no shortage of spiders around my apartment though, so I’ll never run out of content.”   
  
The audience laughed at that. 

“People are always surprised to hear that I don’t whisper all the time.” Clint answered to one of the fan questions. “Like, I have a regular voice!”

“Not gonna lie, it took me off guard.” Bucky said sheepishly into his mic.

When they were back in the green room afterwards, Clint approached Bucky and caught his arm before he could leave. “Hey! Uh. Me and a few others always go out for drinks after the first day of this mess. You wanna come?”   
  
Bucky shrugged and chuckled. “Sure, you have a lot of friends on the platform?”   
  


Clint chatted about the friends that he had met at previous years that they were going to meet as they walked out into the hustle and bustle of New York. Clint had been coming to the convention for many years, and had been on YouTube much longer than Bucky, so he had many connections to other creators. Bucky couldn’t help but feel a little awed at a few rather recognizable faces at the booth that they were currently walking to.   
  
“Barton! Bout time.” A redhead in the middle waved at him. “Oh my god! You’re the-the winter dude.” Her perfect eyebrows knitted together as she tried to remember Bucky’s screen name.   
  
“Soldier. But just call me Bucky.” He smiled at her and she grinned back.   
  
“I’m Nat.”

Bucky knew that. Natasha Romanoff had broken the 24 hour view record with one of her viral dance videos. She owned the trending page with every video she dropped. Next to her was WandasWorld, one of the original beauty gurus, who was celebrating a successful launch of her new palette. Hope, from the AntFam vlog channel was chatting to Bruce Banner about his latest science video. It was all overwhelming for Bucky as they introduced themselves.

“I loved that camping series you did in urban areas!”   
  
“That snowboarding video remains so epic.”   
  
“Where’d you learn parkour?”

They drank and laughed and by the end of the night they seemed to have welcomed Bucky into their little fold.   
  
“You’re all New York based?” He asked Clint as the rest of the group was roaring in laughter at something Hope had told them about her daughter.

“Yep.” Clint told him. “I met Nat first, a long time ago. The rest of us just met each other the same way I just met you. Panels, collabs, whatever. What about you? You have a lot of ‘tube friends?”   
  
Bucky shook his head and looked down at his drink. “One of my old army buddies sometimes does livepaints on twitch, but I’m a bit of a lone wolf. Cons and such make me real anxious and I really only started growing as a channel a few years ago.”

“Makes sense.” Clint nodded. He opened his mouth as if to ask something but closed it again. “Can I ask you uh. Somethin’ personal?”   
  
“I guess? I might not answer but feel free to ask.” Bucky creased his brows together as he met the shining green eyes.

“Ok fair.” Clint swallowed hard. “Just you mentioned you get anxious and I just wondered-is that how you found my videos?”   
  
Bucky laughed. “Sorta. My friend Steve kept tryin’ to get me into ASMR, sayin’ it’d help me sleep but I was convinced it was a porn thing. Steve’s the twitch painter. Anyway, one night I was desperate to sleep and he sent me the link to your instagram.”

Clint chuckled, his eyes twinkling again. “Man you have no idea how many people think ASMR is a porn thing. I mean I get comments telling me that it causes that reaction in some people, it’s a big reason I don’t do roleplay scenes.”   
  
“I noticed that.” Bucky sipped his drink, they were both ignoring the rest of the table with their bodies turned towards each other in the circular booth. “No nun taking care of you with the plague roleplay, I’m disappointed.”

By the end of the night, Bucky had collected all of their numbers and set up a few collabs. He was still a bit awestruck at how easily they had welcomed him into their fold. There was still a bit of imposter syndrome lurking in his mind, all of these people were so much more successful than him, but he went home feeling better than he had in months.

\----

“Hey everyone, Winter Soldier here again. Today, I’m proving that I left my house and made friends that aren’t Sam, because here is...drumroll….Hawkeye!”

“Pretty sure they read the title.” Clint said as he stepped into the frame. They were at one of his favorite archery ranges, he was gonna teach Bucky some shooting. “But hey, I’m Hawkeye. Gonna teach this guy to shoot a bow and arrow,”

They started bantering back and forth as they shot, Clint adding some pointers to Bucky’s technique and doing some ridiculous trick shots. Clint had explained before on his channel and to Bucky that he learned to shoot in his short stint in the circus. While Bucky was trying to work on his technique and hitting the bullseye, Clint was working on a particularly ridiculous shot.

“If I make this for the first time on your channel, you owe me half of the adsense.” Clint said to Bucky.

Bucky set down the bow he was using and watched as Clint sat down, much to his surprise. He was facing away from the target and appeared to be moving the bow so he could grip it with his toes. Bucky got out his phone to shoot some b-roll of Clint struggling, however; his jaw dropped and the phone hung limply when Clint pushed himself up into a handstand with his bow drawn using his feet and legs. 

“What the fuck.” Bucky whispered in complete awe.

Clint stepped out of his handstand and picked his bow up with his foot to hold it normally again. “Eh. Didn’t hit bullseye. You keep your adsense today, buckaroo.”

“That was incredible!” Bucky stammered out. “Who cares if you didn’t make it perfectly, that’s crazy!”   
  
“Ah it’s nothin’” Clint scratched his head awkwardly. “You gonna sign off?   


He gestured to the camera where they were still filming for Bucky’s channel. He hurried through his sign off and directed his viewers to Clint’s channel where they also filmed a collab piece. When Bucky turned the camera off, he carefully put it away before turning back to Clint.   
  
“I know you don’t think so, but that was really somethin’” Bucky said softly.

“Thanks Buck.”

“Would you uh…” Bucky faltered, but decided to push forward when he saw Clint’s twinkling green eyes. “Do you wanna grab coffee? Before I start into my editing cave?”

Clint actually seemed to blush a bit. “I’d like that yeah. You been to the little cafe around the corner from here? They got real good croissants.”   
  


“I haven’t, you go there often?”

“I edit there sometimes. I’ve considered doing coffee shop ASMR?”   
  


“You’ll have to tell me about it when we’re there.” Bucky smiled and looked down nervously before blurting out. “Is this a date?”   
  
“Do you want it to be? Because I was hopin’ so…”   
  
“God yes.” 

They grinned at each other sheepishly and although Bucky didn’t say anything, he looked up ‘boyfriend tag video’ questions later that night. 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Art for Whisper Sweetly](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20324908) by [Cheermione](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheermione/pseuds/Cheermione)


End file.
